Volvo XC60
|length= |width= |height= |platform= Volvo Y20 platform |layout=Front engine, four-wheel drive |related=Land Rover Freelander }} The Volvo XC60 is a compact crossover SUV produced by Volvo Cars at the Volvo Cars factory in Ghent, Belgium and is based on Volvo Y20 platform. In 2009, the Volvo XC60 was Volvo's best selling car. XC60 concept (2007) The XC60 concept was a preview of the production XC60. It included a glass roof and a newly styled grille, with a much larger Volvo logo along with the 'V' which is shaped on the Volvo, this was the first of Volvo's new 'DNA' which they are slowly implementing throughout the model range. The XC60 concept also included a new shifting mechanism, electronic bootlid, and 20 inch wheels. The vehicle was unveiled at the 2007 North American International Auto Show. First generation (2008-) The production vehicle was unveiled at the 2008 Geneva Motor Show. Sales began in Europe in the third quarter of 2008. North American models went on sale in early 2009 as a 2010 model, with a base MSRP of $37,200USD. The XC60 shares technology with the Land Rover Freelander of 2007, using a modified version of the Volvo Y20 platform. The Land Rover Discovery 4/LR3 will set the stage for these corporate siblings to enter the market, as much of the engineering and tuning of this CUV was done by Volvo in Sweden, only offroad capabilities were done at Land Rover in England. The project director for the XC60 is Lars Blenwall. In April 2010, an R-Design variant of the XC60 will be available, featuring a color-matching body kit, stiffer chassis and damping, and other unique exterior/interior trim. United Kingdom models *XC60 ES (Standard): The XC60 S is the standard variant and comes with either a D3 (163 bhp) (front wheel drive) or D5 AWD ( all wheel drive). The XC60 S D3 is available as the manual 'DRIVe' eco-version or geartronic (automatic) version. The D5 AWD is also available as either an automatic or manual version. *XC60 SE (Standard Extra): The XC60 SE is an upgrade variant to the XC60 S with the same engine line up as the S and has the addition of a T6 AWD Petrol Engine which produces . *XC60 SE LUX (Standard Extra Luxury): The XC60 SE LUX has the same choice of engines as the XC60 SE but has additional equipment to the SE. Engines UK MY2010 vehicles include 2.4D, D5, and T6 engines. During mid 2010 the 2.4D unit was discontinued and replaced with two new D3 engines. 2.0L for FWD and 2.4L for AWD. US models include 3.2 FWD and T6 AWD. Canada models include 3.2 FWD, 3.2 AWD, and T6 AWD. Australian models include 3.2 AWD, D5 AWD and T6 AWD. The DRIVe (Auto) models feature stop/start technology. All diesel engines feature particulate filters. Transmissions AWD models include Haldex Traction (Version 4) AWD with Instant Traction.XC60 brochurehttp://www.autonews.com/assets/PDF/CA60020214.PDF All US models have only 6-speed Geartronic transmissions. Canadian models have only 6-speed automatic transmission for 3.2 FWD and 3.2 AWD. The T6 AWD includes a 6-speed Geartronic transmission. Safety The XC60 includes traditional Volvo safety features including a whiplash protection system, side impact protection system, roll stability control, dynamic stability and traction control, inflatable curtain airbags, hill descent control (AWD only), collision warning with brake support, active bi-xenon lights (optional on some models), and patented front, side, and rear structures. The XC60 also introduced a new technology feature that Volvo has named City Safety. The system is described as a driver support system with the goal of preventing or mitigating vehicle-on-vehicle collisions below ; it does so through the use of a closing velocity sensor that helps determine whether a collision is likely. Depending on the speed, if a collision is likely, the Volvo's computer system will either prepare the car to brake or automatically brake the vehicle to avoid or mitigate a rear-end collision. Volvo also implemented the system to assist in towing caravans and trailers. EuroNCAP evaluated the XC60 in 2008, awarding it 5 of 5 stars for adult occupant protection. The XC60 scored 16 of 16 points in the front test and 16 of 16 in the side test. The car received 2 of 2 points available in the pole test and an additional 3 points available for seat belt reminders. The XC60 received a total of 37 of 37 points and therefore five stars (33-37) in EuroNCAP's evaluation. The XC60 was one of only three cars (Nissan Qashqai, 2008-onward Renault Megane) to receive 37 of 37 available points under EuroNCAP's point based evaluation. The Insurance Institute for Highway Safety awarded the Volvo XC60 their Top Safety Pick award. The XC60 was granted the IIHS's highest rating of "good" in front, side, rear and roof strength tests and has Electronic Stability Control as standard equipment to receive the award. Marketing Volvo used the 2009 film The Twilight Saga: New Moon to promote the XC60, including an online contest to give away models identical to the one driven by lead character Edward Cullen.https://www.media.volvocars.com/us/enhanced/en-us/Media/Preview.aspx?mediaid=31044 References External links * Official international website * Official US website * Ford Media press release on Volvo XC60 Concept (Media.Ford.com) * * VOLVO XC60 D5 Summum - 2008 - detailed test drive by Autoevolution.com XC60 Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2008 Category:Crossover SUVs Category:60 (model number) Category:Trucks built in Belgium Category:Trucks built in Malaysia